Cinderbella A life of tales and woes
by BeautifulDreams42
Summary: All Bella Swan ever wanted was her very own Prince Charming and happiness. Will she get that? Or will she end up scrubbing toilets and watch everyone's happiness from the sidelines? Please check it out...it won't bite.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my new story I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to check out my other stories. Their description goes by the book version, except on the vampires there eyes are the color I chose, unless it was stated on the official guide. I made up last names for some of the characters that didn't have one.

Disclaimer: If I owed the Twilight Saga, I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing this

Cinderbella

School what a yawn

My name is Isabella Swan. I am one of those girls who dreams about marrying a prince. One of those girls that believe in fairy tales with burning passion. I still waited for that young, handsome prince to sweep me off my feet and onto a snow white horse. Then we would gallop blissfully towards the brilliant sunset.

Of course, that's not happening any time soon. I'm a prisoner to my stepmother and her daughters. After my father's death, she got everything he owned, including me. I'm not of age yet and I have to stay here for the remaining years. Its torture being here, I'd rather be dragged slowly down a path of knives. Ok I'm exaggerating.

I closed the diary with a feeling of wretchedness. I flicked the light off as gray sunlight streamed in. It was going to be yet again another gloomy day in Forks, Washington. I remember detesting this insignificant town and its gloomy ubiquitous shade.

I got up swiftly, searching my small closet for decent clothing. I drew out an off-white long sleeved shirt and blue denim jeans. I donned those on rapidly and shoved my cold feet into warm boots. I grabbed a dark, baggy jacket and my brilliant orange backpack.

I heard my phone buzz from my pocket, I already knew who it was. I flipped the old phone open and a shrilly voice pierced the cool air.

"Isabella!" my stepmother Victoria shrieked. "Where are you? I want my breakfast!"

"Um, I'll be up soon." I said climbing down the attic, which sadly is my bedroom.

"Alright, hurry up." She hissed, and then hung up.

Although, the attic got frightfully cold it was broad. Well, as broad as it can get. Apparently, I didn't deserve having a normal bedroom. Victoria says dad used to spoil me too much and that her daughters never had much. So, I was stuck in the attic while her irritating yipping dogs got my old bedroom. Both Lauren and Jessica got there on bedroom, which I was suppose to clean frequently.

Peppermint, my small brown dog, wagged its tail as I appeared in her line of sight. She was one of the last presents I got from my dad. She was part Chihuahua so she was rather tiny.

I made heart-shaped pancakes; Victoria only ate them that way. I also diced a fruit salad. I took the food upstairs, first giving some to the bimbos and then to Victoria.

Victoria lay on her wide bed snoring. Her orange ringlets were tangled, a pool of saliva dripping down her jaw. My nose scrunched up at the sight.

"Victoria?" Her eyes popped open.

"Oh, its you." Who else would it be?

"Here you go, Victoria." I handed her her plate.

"Ma'am." She said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Huh?" Did she just call me ma'am?

She sipped her orange juice and glared at me.

"Call me ma'am." She shrieked.

"Oh, uh ma'am." I stammered.

She waved her pale hand towards the door and I stumbled out. I rapped on Jessica and Lauren's pale pink door. A moment later, there was a shuffle and the door swung open. Lauren's silky, straight, silvery blond mane was ruffled and stuck out in every direction. Her green fishy eyes narrowed as she glowered down at me.

"What do you want?" Lauren spat in her hollow, nasally voice.

I could hear Jessica prattling frenziedly in the background to Tanya Wood.

"Here's your breakfast." I gave her her food and Jessica's

"Ooh, yummy." Jessica's unruly ringlets bounced softly as she poked her head out the door.

Jessica and Lauren had different fathers. Their mother wasn't exactly the most faithful woman on the face of the earth. Lauren was older by a few months. I'm just glad my mother wasn't anything like her mom. Though, my mother was bouncing around the world looking for a cure for cancer or something similar to that.

Jessica snatched the tray out of my hand and began devouring the food. With a mouthful of pancakes, she waved me off. Lauren slammed the door stridently in my face. I blinked twice and then strolled away.

I dashed outside and with a loud creak opened the rusted door of my car. My Chevy pickup truck was orange with round silvery fenders and rusted sides. It was ancient, a hand me down from the Swan family, an heirloom. I roared the truck to live and started the heater to warm me up.

A rubbed my hands together creating heat to burst softly in them. From the rearview mirror, I could see Victoria's waxy face and carroty curls. Her hypnotic green eyes narrowed as her face contorted into an accustomed scowl. Without a second thought, I peeled off the driveway and sped away to school.

I was one of the first few students there. Lauren and Jessica were nearly always late. I flicked my eyes around searching for any sign of my best friends. Alice Cullen, my best friend bounded into view. Her lithe movements were swift as she approached.

Alice stared at me with her dark eyes and flipped her short, spiky hair lightly. She stretched out a small, bony hand towards my hair and brushed the fly aways. She frowned her small features darkening with disappointment.

"You look awful," she whispered folding her small hands on her chest.

"It's nice to see you too," I spat narrowing my eyes playfully.

"Oh, you no I didn't mean it all that bad," she gasped suddenly. "I have make up in my bag I can—"

I didn't dare let her finish. "'S okay, Alice, really."

"But, Bella—" I pressed my forefinger on her lips softly.

"Not this time," I smiled. "Maybe later at my house."

"Fine," she grumbled. "But I'm not doing any makeovers on Lauren or Jessica."

"I didn't ask."

"I know." Her eyes focused on an object from behind me. "Oh, Angela's here."

A tall girl with long, silky brown hair. She navigated her way towards them being careful not to bump into anybody. She tugged on her cream-colored cardigan and ruffled the tips of her honey hair lightly. She stood straight and tall next to Alice, which made Alice look painfully small even smaller than normal.

"Hello," she whispered faintly.

"Hi, Angela." I smiled kindly at her.

"Hey, Angie!" Alice beamed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Angela merely smiled at Alice before we were rudely interrupted. Tanya whipped her smooth strawberry blond hair in my face as she spoke to Alice.

"Is your brother here?" She hissed in a nasally voice.

"Which one?" Alice smirked.

"Edward, of course." Tanya sighed while whipping me with her hair again.

"Um, could you stop having those weird hand spasms of yours," I swallowed roughly as she glared at me. Her blue eyes were sharp and icy.

"What spasms." She gave me a murderous expression. "I don't have any."

"Well, stop slapping me with that rough hair of yours." I spat.

Edward Cullen showed up then, climbing out of a sleek, silvery Volvo. His tousled bronze hair waved in the light breeze. His burly brother, Emmett Cullen and his best friend Jasper Hale stepped out of the car. Tanya rushed over to them shrieking words in her shrilly, nasally voice.

I rolled my eyes and saw Alice waving at Jasper. Alice had a crush on Jasper and will always jabber about him. He, of course, barely noticed her. I looked away from her when I saw Jasper kissing the life out of Lauren, who for the first time wasn't late. Jessica was babbling to her crush Mike Newton, who had his attention somewhere else.

Alice whimpered, her bottom lip quivered but she unleashed no tears. She sniffed jaggedly and got out her make up. She dabbed some skin-colored powder underneath her eyes and sprayed a perfume that smelled like vanilla.

"Shall we get going girls?" She asked. "Rosalie said she felt sick when I called her this morning."

We nodded and hooked our arms to her small ones. Together we walked silently to class.

A/N: Short? Yes, sorry about it. Should I continue? Maybe. Hopefully. Review. I'm planning on making this very dramatic and soap opra-ish but Cinderella-y also.


	2. Chapter 2 Changing the Unexpected

Changing the Unexpected

I sighed nearing my locker, Alice smiled timidly watching Angela retreated clumsily to her own locker down the hall. Suddenly Alice straightened to her full-length (which wasn't much as she was rather small) and smiled dazzlingly. I followed her dark eyes and saw Jasper Hale strolling nonchalantly down the hallway, Lauren tugging at his arm pouting. He swiftly leaned down to press his lips onto Lauren's and she beamed satisfied.

"Ugh, I can't stand her!" Alice scowled, her eyes narrowing as the couple walked by.

"Now," I said opening my locker with and numbly grabbing my English notebook, "imagine living with that pest. It's awful."

"I don't even know what he sees in that cow!" I laughed lightly at the insult. "I mean she's not even that pretty! She's got those awkward fishy eyes…and god those lips honestly she should consider lip balm, moisturize those disgusting things."

"Yeah, well she's just very…well-endowed?" She was well endowed, but she wasn't exactly modest about it shoving her body into people's faces and purring flirtatiously.

"Ugh, my must I be so…flat!" Alice eyes glossed over. I bit my lip regretting my choice of words. "I mean I look like a prepubescent child. I don't have any curves to myself other than the slight curve I get after I'm done eating. I'm not even pretty…"

"Oh, Alice," I wrapped my arms around her slight trembling figure. "You're absolutely wonderful and gorgeous," I released her body and tilted her pointed chin upwards to stare at her wide eyes, seeing my own reflection in them. "If he can't see that he's not worth your time. You're beautiful, understand?"

"Yes," she sighed softly taking out a bit of her perfume and dabbing it on her collarbone.

XxXxXxXx

Finally, the bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch. I hastily got out of my seat and sped out of the building. As soon as I flew the building door open, I felt the chilly touch of a cold day in Forks. I was used to the weather, finding myself spending many days huddled in cloth and wool and wobbling my way through frosty naked trees. Today it wasn't one of those horribly freezing days; it was cold and overcast but not entirely horrid.

I made my way to the cafeteria following the slew of coat-clad prattling students. Angela was already sitting at our usual table, nibbling on her lip and toying with paper. She looked up at me, pushed her thick-rimmed glasses further up her nose and smiled slightly. She seemed unnerved.

"Hello," she murmured.

"Hey," I said taking up the seat opposite her, letting my backpack drop roughly with a resounding thud. "What's up? You seem…uneasy."

"Oh," She blushed sheepishly. "It's nothing, really. It was just I felt so uncomfortable with Conner Jordan staring at me for a bit…he was foolishly flirting with my in the classroom."

"Maybe he likes you."

"I doubt that, he's Mike Newton's friend and hangs around Edward Cullen. We all know how harsh that crowd is. He's probably toying with me."

"I'd happily punch for you," I suggested with a shrug.

"As would I," Alice commented taking a seat at the table. "Rosalie texted me. She'd like for us to visit her and all wonderful sickness."

"We can swoop by my house for some chicken noodle soup for her," Angela beamed. "Yeah, Bella?"

She glanced at me only I wasn't paying attention to her. Across the long room stood Edward Cullen holding Tanya Wood by the waist. I watched as he heaved her towards him, she lolled her head with small giggle and he dipped down and captured her cherry lips with his. She ran her fingers through his already tousled hair, splaying the other hand on his broad chest. He pulled her closer, if that was even possible, cradling her with such warmth and love I felt a harsh pang in my heart.

"I gotta go," I sniffed standing up but Alice pushed me down onto the chair ruthlessly.

"No, Bella," Alice reprimanded. "You shouldn't let that get you down! He's not worth it, okay. He's my brother and I love him but he's stupid and blind for not seeing what he has underneath his nose."

"You're right," I told her begrudgingly, wiping my eyes behind my sleeve. "We need to move on…all of use. We've got to stop waiting around for those selfish stupid jerks; no offense considering it's your brother, "Alice shrugged. "We need to get ourselves some good guys, show those snotty girls what we got and not let ourselves fall in this cliché high school stuff."

"Right!" Alice cheered her eyes bright.

"Starting with the dance," Angela pulled out the paper she was ruffling earlier.

A flier to the school dance soon. A masquerade Halloween dance. Perfect.

"Oh you losers planning on going to the dance?" I recognized that nasally voice.

I glanced up to see Jessica bouncing grinning massively, her eyes glinting maliciously. Lauren laughed loudly, flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Tanya flickered her eyes between Lauren and Jessica and me, holding her tray of food tighter and nibbling her lip. Was she going to stop Lauren and Jessica from doing anything? Was Tanya Wood actually planning on being nice?

"Please, Jessica why would they go?" Lauren giggled. "Why would they fools of themselves by going, dateless obviously. I mean who would date these…uh ugly ducklings. I mean have you seen them?"

"Now, Lauren sometimes ugly ducklings can become a beautiful swan," Tanya crept closer her hands on her tray and she gave the Lauren and Jessica a look. "Except not always," with that Tanya dropped her plate of spaghetti onto my hair and ran her fingers through my hair, knotting the spaghetti deeper in it.

I gasped. The whole room erupted in laughter excluding Angela and Alice who were at my side instantly. Through teary eyes, I saw Edward guffaw his eyes lighting up and his mouth wide open filling the air with his beautiful laugh. Some part of me was happy I was the cause of it until I realized my painful position and felt the sudden lump building in my throat and the feeling of wetness in my eyes.

"Nice one, babe," He grabbed Tanya and kissed her passionately.

Alice grunted in anger. "You outright jerk Edward! You absolute idiot. Ugh, don't even try speaking to me. I am absolutely insulted to be called your sister."

"Alice?" Edward's eyes widen and he flushed. He looked terribly gutted by Alice's words. Even though he wasn't the nicest of people, Alice and him were closer than anything. She was someone who he'd protect and love and he cared about her overall opinion of him.

"Don't even waste your breath," She hissed towing me up and out the door, Angela following suit carrying our things.

"My hair," I sobbed.

"I know, darling," Alice lugged me towards the girls bathroom and thoroughly rinsed my hair from all the spaghetti entangled in it.

I hated spaghetti with a passion now.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So that bitch actually rubbed and spilled her spaghetti all over your hair?" Rosalie growled from her spot on her bed, snuggling further in her navy blue blanket that contrasted with pale face harshly.

She looked awful. Her skin was paler than normal, with purple shadows haunting the skin below her eyes. Eyes that seemed sunken. She did have a bit of color on her cheeks and her nose, broken patterns of red really. Her golden blonde hair was messy, after days of not brushing it and tied into a messy knot on the back of her head. She was wearing her thick-rimmed glasses not even bothering on wearing on cleaning them. She was dressed in clothes that fit her slender body too big. She was an outright sneezing and coughing mess.

"Yes," Alice muttered darkly answering the question for me.

"Oh, when I get a hold of her neck I'll wring it and then I'll—" Her whole body quaked as she started a coughing fit.

Angela passed her a cup of water and more cough drops. Rosalie took them frowning.

"Anyways, not the point we were here for," I said changing the topic.

"So you didn't skip the rest of school just to tell me that story?" She popped a crimson red cough drop into her mouth and propped herself on her pillow, her favorite the one with the logo of the Seattle Seahawks.

"No, we've got a plan." I felt a smile forming on my lips.

"Oh do tell," Rosalie said sneezing softly.

"The dance is coming." I told her getting up from her desk chair and plopping onto the edge of her bed to avoid her spreading of germs every time she sneezed or coughed.

Rosalie groaned and rolled in her bed, her blue eyes narrowing.

"I detest dances. What exactly is my part in this?" She flailed her arms wildly and grunted. "I mean I assume you are the one executing this plan."

"You make it sounds like I'm planning on sabotaging the dance," I quirked my eyebrow.

"I'm willing to let the dance be infested by wild hamsters," Rosalie shrugged.

"Nothing of that sort," I waved her off. "We're attending it."

Rosalie exploded in peals of laughter, her skin lighting up faintly.

"What's so funny?" Alice questioned.

"You're kidding," Rosalie snickered glancing around the room. "Us at a dance? No. That's silly."

"Well just because we've never been to a dance—" Angela started.

"See we've never been to one so why start now."

"Why not?" I said defensively.

"We're nearing the end of our high school years, Rose," said Alice.

Rosalie snorted. "Yes, I am aware of our Junior status. Why not wait till prom?"

"Look, Rosalie we're all in it now if you don't want to, fine," I said rising from my seat and giving Rosalie a pleading glance, "but this isn't just to go do something with our lives. Get an actual social life started…Today was my final straw. We can't let all these obnoxious Barbie dolls boss us around; make is feel bad about ourselves. We can't keep waiting for Prince Charming wrapped in aluminum foil either. We need a clean slate."

Rosalie's deep blue eyes averted elsewhere and her pink lips pursed. Her pondering face I knew it all too well. She sniffled and brushed strays of gold from her face.

"All right I'm in," She finally said.

A/N: Alright, there it was. It's been ages since I uploaded the first chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
